The Loving Heat
by The Demons Rose
Summary: Suck at summaries. One shot. Warnings inside. Request by Jara19


**Hey guys! Yup, I be posting one shots and requests right now. No full blown stories by me! Have too much going on. Okay! This one was requested by Jara19! I gotta say, I like this pairing. Maybe I will make another by myself .3. Anyway! Hope you like! Warnings: Yaoi, Smut, No plot, and maybe a little side of failure ;A; Okay! I'm done talking. Actually...here is a little introduction so you better understand what this is...**

* * *

**Introduction:**_ In this universe, all humans are half animal. Their animals senses and instinct. Like how good they can hear. Every person has reproductive terms just like there animal side does. So a dog would go into heat depending on their breed, the person would go into that same heat for however long their breed would. Even males go into heat. There are two different types of reproductive terms. One is Dominant, and the other is Submissive A Dominant, is the one in control. And the Submissive is just taking it. For example: If a male went into heat and he was a Dominant, he would go looking for sex. If he was Submissive, then he would attract a Dominant to have sex. A female Submissive is the same as the male, but the Dominant is rare among females. A Dominant female would be in control of the intercourse. _

_They still give off scents, like a regular animal would. So another person smells them and knows they are in heat. It is rare for different types of animals to mate with each other, but they cannot get pregnant. _

* * *

"Aw come on, you know he had a nice ass. I saw you looking at it Zoro." storm grey irises glinted playfully through half lidded eyes. They stared up at him, teasing him. Law, the one teasing him, was half snow leopard. He was half tiger, and him and Law were roommates.

"Ok, yea I was. I am starting to go into heat, so i'm trying to look for someone to fuck at least one night, or maybe the whole week. However long it lasts.".

"I am to, but I personally would like to have Luffy" Zoro flicked his seafoam green eyes to Law.

"I do too, but he is too innocent and he hasn't even gone into his first heat, so it wouldn't be as fun of his part."

"Soooo, you're saying that you will fuck him when he goes into heat?"

"If he will allow me, yes I would. You should know by now that I love him, so I won't hurt him. And I know you love him too." Zoro looked to Law sternly.

"Yea, I do. Then, if he will allow us, we will fuck him?" Law looked up at the dark sky. "Both of us at the same time too~"he look to Zoro out of the corner of his eye, which had a perverted gleam.

"That'd be real nice. But stop saying it as be are just fucking him. For Luffy, and just for Luffy, I would like to call it mating, or making love."

"Mmmm, i'm already starting to imagine sweet, little, innocent Luffy writhing underneath me~" Law ignored his last comment and looked to Zoro. He smirked, enticing him. "That would be real nice too, ne Zoro-ya?"

"Oh, don't even start. You're going to make me hard, I am getting extra sensitive to certain thoughts now. Then I might not be able to hold back on Luffy." 'Or you.' He flicked Law across the back of his head with his hand. Honestly, he sometimes imagined Law along with Luffy. Like during when he thought how hot and bothered Luffy would be when he went into heat, Law came into the picture sometimes. But they were both dominant, so it would take some persuading for Law to be topped by him. _Dominants don't like to be dominated...especially Law._

Law chuckled. and unlocked the door their apartment that they all shared. "Now get those dirty thought out of your head, don't wanna jump Luffy." Zoro just glared at the back of Law's head as they entered and closed the door, the sound echoing throughout the building.

_"Zoro~"_

He looked up, expecting to see Luffy, but saw nothing. He actually expected Luffy to come running at the sound of the door, but he didn't. Or he would be in the kitchen eating everything. It was dark, none of the lights were on. Looking around, he didn't see Luffy anywhere, not even seeing him in the kitchen. So he dismissed the sound of his name, thinking he was just imagining things.

_"Law~"_

Zoro looked up again, only believing what he heard was right when he saw that Law was looking around also.

_"Help, Zoro~ Law~"_

It sounded like Luffy. He looked back to Law who was looking at him. They both knew that Luffy never used Law's name like that. He always said 'Traffy'. And no matter how much they both knew Law hated it, Luffy would never saw it. So they knew something was wrong enough for Luffy to saw it. They both rushed to Luffy's bedroom where there were tiny noises coming from and Law threw open the door. He tried to move forward, but Law was still standing there, with a blushing face and blood starting to drip from his nose. Law's face went into a perverted smirk. Wow, just wow. Here Law was, thinking pervertedly about Luffy when he needed their help. So, he pushed past Law and stepped inside Luffy's room. How stupid of Law to do that, think about his sick fantasies when Luffy- Oh SHIT.

The smell hit his sensitive nose as he processed what was in front of him. Luffy was laying on his bed with a thin sheet of sweat coating his creamy body. His raven hair was even more disheveled than usual and his onyx eyes were clouded as his face was coated in a heavy blush. Then he noticed the movement he was doing. He was humping Law's favorite thing in the whole wide world, Bepo, his stuffed animal. He still had his boxers on, but there was a big bulge in them, pressing on the bear with his frantic movements. But the smell was the worst. It messed up his senses with the intoxicating odor. It smelled delicious. He began to salivate more and a nosebleed had begun for him too. It made his blood pump and he became very, very horny. He felt like the animalistic side to him had surfaced, hungry for something delicious.

If the smell wasn't an insta-boner, then the hot sight of Luffy was. His pants already felt too tight. Excitement coursed through his veins. His pupils were dilated and his muscles tensed. All because of Luffy. All because Luffy was in heat. This wasn't good. Well it was good, but it wasn't because it was so sudden and he didn't know what to do. He looked to Law to find advice, only to see him creeping forward was a fascinated look on his face. He looked as he was about to pounce Luffy. But he said something else that creeped him out slightly.

~oO0Oo~

"Oh Luffy-ya, that is such a turn on. Are you having fun with Bepo?" a smirked appeared and spread across his face. He reached his hand and took off his spotted hat and threw it on one of Luffy's dressers. His erection strained against his skinny jeans as he stalked forward, loving the look on Luffy's face and he turned to them.

"Help guys. Whats going on?" Luffy strained his needy voice, continuing to hump Bepo. Clearly he wasn't ashamed of that. Luffy moaned when he got more friction from drying humping his bear. The first is always the best. They get so needy and can't control their actions. So the Submissive hide away while the Dominant always ran around trying to find something to fuck. Law could immediately tell that Luffy was a Submissive too. As soon as he smelled the room, his scent gave it away.

He didn't even realize that he was at the end of the bed until he felt Luffy swat his leg with his foot. His eyes grazed up Luffy's small lithe body. He looked at him trying to get relief from Bepo, and he noticed his flush face looking in his direction. "Oh Luffy, its okay. We can help." he used a soft voice, trying to soothe Luffy from his franticness.

"What's wrong with me? It feels weird!" his body twitched and tensed as his movements increased.

"Nothing is wrong Luffy, it's perfectly natural." he felt like teasing Luffy a little bit. "Does it feel good when you do that to Bepo? Tell me how it feels Luffy-ya~"

Luffy's already flush face turned a new shade of red and he stilled his movements and tried to hide his face in the fur of Bepo's large stuffed body. "Its okay Luffy-ya~ Just do what you want to, what you feel you want to. And if you do, we will help." he looked to the precious little Luffy and comfortingly rubbed his tail down Luffy's leg. He just wanted to see how far Luffy would go to get relief from his sexual drive. His inked hand went to Bepo and dragged him so his side was to Law. "You can even do it to Bepo." Luffy humping Bepo was actually a big turn-on for him. He didn't know why, but he liked the sight of Luffy violating his huge stuffed bear. No matter how precious it was to him.

Luffy's hands gripped Bepo and he looked up at him with lust filled eyes. He was still hesitant, but just a little coaxing will give Law great pleasure from what Luffy would do. He just knew if would be lovely. Just as he was about to say more, Luffy interrupted him. "Don't laugh at me though. Its embarrassing." Law just nodded in agreement. So the fun begins...

Luffy slowly slid over Bepo with a deep red blush on his face. He gripped the bear and put his face in his fur. _"Probably from embarrassment"_ he thought, watching Luffy's every move. Luffy's trembling body pressed against Bepo and hesitantly started to slowly hump him. It impacted him immediately. A new rush of blood went to his already rock hard cock. It seemed like Luffy liked it also though, since his breath hitched when ever he got more friction and his speed rapidly increased as pleasure and need once again flooded his senses. Law watched as he put his head on the other side of Bepo so he was facing them. He was panting and moaning.

Law reached his hand behind Luffy and lightly squeezed his ass. Luffy's reaction was immediate. He gripped Bepo tighter and bit on his stuffed body. Law heard the muffled loud moan and started to massage Luffy's round globes. He felt Luffy press his back-end into his hand and then continuing to thrust onto Bepo.

Law soon found out that Luffy's only article of clothing, his boxers, were still too much. "Let's take these off. They are getting in the way." Law stuck his fingers under the waistband and swiftly pulled them down and off Luffy's slim legs. The lust filled teen gasped out as he was fully exposed and attempted to curl in to hide his embarrassment, but moaned at the new friction he got to his needy member. Luffy thrust against Bepo with new vigor and moans spilled from his mouth.

~oO0Oo~

Both other males advanced closer to Luffy, their instincts driving them closer to their prey. "Oh Luffy-ya~. How does it feel?"

Luffy must have been close to orgasm because he answered with no restraint, just plain need. "It feels good!" Law shot forward and pushed Luffy off Bepo and pressed him into the bed. He trailed his hands down the teens small body. He saw Luffy's confused expression and locked eyes with him and darted his tongue out and licked his rosy erected buds. A moan slipped from Luffy's lips and his head went back against the bed. He placed his hands on the teens hips and kissed closer and closer to his weeping erection. Taking one hand off Luffy's hips, Law wrapped his hand around his shaft.

Then teen gasped and attempted to thrust his hips forward, but Laws other hand stopped him. Another whine escaped from him and he again tried to get more from Law. But Laws hand was firmly on his hips. His hand on his member squeezed lightly and a moan came out of Luffy and his hands shot forward and gripped the older's raven hair. "Traffy~ More!"

A smirk spread across Law's face and and he brought his face down to the swollen head of Luffy's cock. He let go and put his hand back on his hips. Luffy started a groan of protest when a lick from base to tip made him moan try to thrust into a warm mouth. "Ah ah ah Luffy-ya. Be patient" Law chided.

"But I want more! You're supposed to be helping right? I need more!" Luffy started pulling down on Laws hair and making whimpering sounds. "Do it again Traffy!"

"Okay, okay. Yes, I am helping. But if you don't be patient then I'm going to stop." a startled pout formed on Luffy's face.

"Please~ Just a little bit. Its starting to hurt!" That was when Zoro finally snapped out of whatever trance he was in and sneaked on the bed behind Luffy. He pulled the teen into his lap and started to kiss the side of his neck. Luffy let out little gasps as Zoro found a sensitive spot behind his ear. Law looked down to find the Luffy's cock was indeed straining. It had a red swollen head and it looked like it was turning purple. He decided to give in this once to his teasing and just get on with this part. He once again placed his hands on Luffy's hips and then brought his head down and licked the slit to Luffy's member.

~oO0Oo~

Luffy gasped and moaned and looked back to Law. He locked eyes with Law and watched him wrap his mouth around some of his member. Luffy's head was thrown back against Zoro's broad shoulder and his hands gripped the sheets. Law licked the slit, pulled off and sucked along the sides of Luffy's shaft, lubricating it. Going back up to the head he looked back up at Luffy, who was busy moaning and panting. He smirked slightly and opened his mouth and took the whole length into his mouth. Luffy's hands now gripped Law's hair as his back started to arch and his toes to curl. He gasped and moaned even louder, heat pooling in his belly.

~oO0Oo~

As Law worked Luffy into a moaning mess, Zoro looked at Luffy's pink, soft-looking lips. he reached down and settled his lips over Luffy's. One had wrapped around Zoro's head and Luffy proceeded to just shove his tongue into the older's mouth. Maybe it was just instinct that drove him to do it, but Zoro liked it anyway and responded with his own tongue. The muscles tangled together and slid back and forth into each others mouth, them fighting for dominance in the kiss. Luffy may have been Submissive, but he has always been feisty and determined. So he probably wasn't going to go down without a fight. Luffy's cry and the hard pulling of his hair snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked at Luffy, with one hand in Law's hair, pulling down, his legs were brought up slightly next to Law's head with his toes curled. His head was pressing into his shoulder and he moaned at the pleasure. And his back was arched into a beautiful bridge. He could already tell that he was cumming by his cry, but Law had his head all the way down and was swallowing. It was pretty sexy.

Law brought his head back up, some cum dribbling down him chin. Zoro couldn't resist and grabbed Law's head and pulled him toward him. He stuck his tongue out and slowly licked the rest of the cum off of Law's chin. Storm grey eyes looked at him in slight shock. He once again grabbed Law's chin and brought it toward himself. He pressed his rougher lips to Law's softer ones. He was surprised when he felt a tongue slide against his lower lip. He immediately opened his mouth and let the appendage in. Their tongues tangled and he felt Law's chin stubble tickle his chin. They started to press harder and harder against each other as they fought for dominance. He reached around and gripped his raven hair and pressed harder against Law. Law started to rub his ears, making more pleasure course through him.

Law peeled himself away. "Damn Zoro-ya, you must be horny to be making out with me instead of needy Luffy over here." Law smirked. Damn, that kinda...hurt. So Law just thought he was horny. Well he was but he kinda liked Law too. But he was going to get either one of them, he would never be a bottom.

"I was just getting there _Traffy_. Don't get your panties up in a wad." he sneered. But was surprised when Law pushed him onto the bed roughly and smothered his whole body over his own. Law's face was right in his, panting slightly. He could feel his erection against his own and bit his lip to hold back a moan. Law then grabbed his hair with both hands and smashed his lips on his own. He then roughly ground their members together through their clothing.

"Don't call me Traffy." Law panted, when their lips finally separated.

"What about me guys!" they heard Luffy whine behind Law. Law looked over his shoulder and him and motioned him closer. Luffy came crawling on wobbling limbs, probably still weak from his orgasm. "It's still hot? I thought you helped? Why isn't the feeling gone?" it was true. Since Luffy hadn't yet been fully penetrated, his body went back to the same state. Luffy's member was already half erect and hardening before their eyes.

~oO0Oo~

Law moved away from Zoro wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist and brought him closer. He kissed him and started to let his hands roam over the younger's lean body. He went over his chest and started to flick his fingers over Luffy's nipples, which made him moan into his mouth. He broke the kiss and traveled down and started to suck on the slim neck. He placed wet kisses, sucked and nipped the skin, hearing little gasps above him. He let his hands settle on those soft, slim hips and let flicked his tongue over pink buds, he felt Luffy arch his body closer to him, which brought another smirk to his lips.

"It's no fair!" he hear Luffy whine. He looked up to see a flushed face with an adorable pout.

"What's not fair Luffy-ya?"

"I'm naked and Traffy isn't!" Law's smirk widened and he let go of Luffy. He grabbed the hem of his hoodie and shirt, and took both of them off at the same time, revealing a tan muscled torso. He got off the bed and looked back to Luffy and Zoro. Luffy was waiting for him to get all the way naked while Zoro was thoroughly grazing his eye down his body. He wondered why he seemed to be more focused on him than Luffy. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of his skinny jeans and slowly slid them off his slim legs. Tossing them to the side, he saw that both males were staring at the bulge in his briefs.

"Like what you see?" he had to tease them. He wasn't ashamed of his body, he knew he was hot. All the girls and even guys were always nipping at his heels to get his attention. He was gay though, so the girls had no chance anyway. But he never saw interest in any of the guys that chased him. Sure, when needed, he would fuck the submissive ones and maybe even got lucky enough to get a dominant one. But that was only to get himself off during his cycle. He never became any of their mates.

"Hurry up and take the rest off! You too Zoro!" cute still innocent Luffy pouted and gave an upset look. He probably just thinking in his little childish mind that things weren't fair because he was only one naked. Well never mind, he knew that was what Luffy was thinking. He lightly chuckled none the less. Reaching a tan hand out, he cupped Luffy's chin and covered his pouting ones with his. He prodded his lips with his tongue and slipped the appendage in when Luffy opened up. He slithered his muscle all around, tasting and exploring Luffy's hot cavern. He pressed his tongue on the roof of Luffy's mouth and dragged it across his front teeth as he pulled away, causing a violent shudder to escape the teen.

He then went back to taking off all his clothes and pulled off his socks and then his briefs. He looked to Zoro, who was already undressed and had pulled Luffy into his lap and sucking on his neck. He was roaming his hands over the little body and rubbing over a nipple, sliding near his erection, teasing him, just like he was doing a moment ago. At this rate, Luffy was going to get real tired of it. He better hurry up just a bit. Time to get down to business.

He pushed two fingers to Luffy's mouth. "Suck" Luffy immediately took them into his mouth and started to lick and suck on the digits. He suppressed a shiver at how good it actually felt for Luffy's tongue to run over his fingers and suck on them. He pulled them out when he deemed them wet enough. He pushed Luffy's legs further apart and started to prod his entrance. He knew that Luffy didn't know what he was doing, but he moaned at the feeling, instinct taking over. He pushed one in, feeling saliva and some of Luffy's cycle lubricant let him easily slide in. He pushed in and out over and over and started to prod his walls, looking for that special spot.

Luffy cried out loudly and arched his back. "There! Right there!" he begged. Well, looked like he found it. He slid another finger in and shoved them repeatedly against the bundle of nerves. Luffy dug into the sheets and started to push his hips on his fingers. Pulling his fingers out, he heard a grunt from Luffy, showing he was displeased without the fingers.

"Oh don't worry Luffy-ya, you'll be full again. Just a sec." he scooted between Luffy's spread legs and lifted him off Zoro's lap. He placed his above his erection and slammed right in. Luffy cried out, pleasure coursing through him. The good thing about being in heat, is there is already lube there and there is almost no pain from entrance.

"More Traffy! I want more!" Law felt animal instincts come alive and he pushed Luffy on his stomach flat on the bed and started pounding into him. He stuck close to his body as he slammed into him. He growled as Luffy let out a particularly loud moan and changed his angle slightly. Luffy screamed in pleasure. Law grabbed his hips and spun him around on his erection, growling as he felt the friction.

He curled his arms around his waist and pressed his face into the crook of his neck as he rutted into him, hitting his sweet spot all the while. The heat in his stomach heightened as the knot threatened to break. He growled again and slammed harder as he kept hearing the pleasing cries. His vision whited as the loudest moan of them all escaped Luffy and his walls tightened around him. He came hard into Luffy, biting down on his shoulder hard enough to bleed lightly. He licked the wound as Luffy went to sleep. He pulled out and placed Luffy at the top of the bed.

Law felt hands placed on his hips and he looked around through half lidded eyes. He saw Zoro, still fully hard and looking at him full of lust. "Oh Zoro-ya, you didn't join. Guess you'll have to finish yourself off." hands gripped his hips harder and he was yanked into Zoro's lap. "What are you doing" he growled as he started to not like the situation.

"I'm going to get off, but I think you'll help me." Zoro growled right back and he felt him swipe up the cum on his stomach from Luffy and fingers prodded his own entrance. He stiffened as he freaked. No way was he doing this!? He swiped a clawed hand and barely missed the face. He was roughly shoved into the mattress. He turned his head to look behind him as Zoro shoved a slick finger in his entrance. He groaned at the uncomfortable feeling and gripped the sheets.

"Get off and out Zoro-ya. Or you'll get hurt. I don't suggest you get off this way" growling he tried to shove against Zoro, gaining a few inches off the mattress until he was shoved back down and the finger started to move and prod. Groaning, he actually felt himself getting hard. No way was this happening, he was not getting topped right? He felt pleasure rake his entire body as Zoro hit his own bundle of nerves. Fuck that felt too good. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad after all? A second finger slid in and prodded his sweet spot, spreading him open.

Groaning slightly at the loss of fingers and noticed Zoro lift him up on all fours and tilted his head back at him. "Can I? I don't want you to not enjoy it" he nodded, half not knowing what he was really saying. He was pulled into a kiss and his erection was pumped as he felt Zoro enter his slowly. Damn it hurt! Even with some lube to go with it. But he actually didn't notice when Zoro had stopped, all of his inside of him. He felt so full.

He was lightly rubbed against and he moaned. Zoro draped himself over his back and curled his arms around his slim waist. He pushed against his hips as a signal to just go and Zoro pulled the whole way and and slammed back in, immediatley hitting his sweet spot. He cried out multiple times as he was rammed into from behind. It felt great, and for the second time that day, he came hard. He felt Zoro come into him and they fell onto the bed, Zoro pulling out at the same time. Each of them got on either side of Luffy and pulled the covers over themselves.

~oO0Oo~

Luffy groaned and looked to both of them and smiled. "We should do that again". Both Law and Zoro looked to each other and agreed that is was going to be a long week. Lets just say that all three later became mates.

* * *

**Hope you like! Review please?**


End file.
